


The Captain and his Cabin Boy

by GravityFactor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst and Humor, Cabin Boy Dipper Pines, Captain Bill Cipher, Fantasy, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Love, Mermaid Mabel Pines, Mystery, Other, Pirates, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFactor/pseuds/GravityFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU Gravity Falls. Dipper Pines is a cabin boy with no crew and is looking for adventure on the high seas like his father. But nothing prepared him for an adventure quite like this when he meets the notorious Captain Bill Cipher. With his journal in hand, Dipper embarks on a journey he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Hello fellow readers! I thought I would like to give a special introduction to the authors of this story. First off, I am one of the authors and my name is Caitlin (WarriorofCaldio for wattpad and Oncerwhovianfallerunite for Fanfiction.net). The other important author and a very special friend of mine’s name is Camille (or futuristic-pudding.)
> 
> We created this story based off of an AU drawing created by boomsheika and we’d like to give him a very special thanks for creating Captain Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines as a Cabin Boy. Now as we wrote this story, we did this in a Role-play together so Camille wrote the part for Bill and I wrote the part for Dipper.
> 
> So if you like this story, don’t be afraid to favorite it and follow the story. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> This story has been originally posted by the same author for this account on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad. I posted it on here because why not right?

 

 

~Chapter 1: First Encounter~

 

Dipper Pines was just a regular cabin boy at the age of 12. But he wasn't part of any crew yet. In fact, he never was in any pirate crew. All he knew was that his father was a pirate and he basically just lived off of him. His mother had given him a book that told him the mysteries of the sea. But what confused him is the number 3 with a six fingered hand on the front. But he kept it close at all times because that was the only thing close to his deceased mother. He wandered around the local port at night time wearing a blue striped bandana with a blue tree stitched onto it. He wore his dark blue, thin, vest with a tattered orange shirt and he wore tan pants that stopped at his lower knees. His long red striped socks went up mid-calf and he wore small black shoes. He kept his book close to his side.

 

Bill Cipher…ahem…Captain Bill Cipher, was sitting in his cabin. He sighed and looked around bored. It's been a while since the last attack and he was beginning to run out of hostages to send overboard. He didn't need them anyway, but he kept them for the days he got bored. He flicked his eye patch back on and exited the cabin.

 

Dipper heard the chatter of scoundrels and wenches as he passed through them. They kept saying things about mysterious treasure and kept asking why the rum was always gone in this town. Dipper pulled his vest closer to his chest and he entered a bar full of people laughing, dancing, and fighting all around. Music was playing by drunken pirates and they were singing off key. But people seemed to like it.

 

When the boat finally took dock Bill got off with his crew. He stepped on the strangely sturdy land and put his hands on his hips. He frowned. His crew was getting smaller and he needed new recruits. He blew his mop of blond hair out of his face and walked into a bar. He could feel eyes boring into his back as he walked to a table and sat down, kicking his legs up on top of it.

 

Dipper climbed up to a stool at the bar setting his book on the counter. He sat down looking at the bartender. "What would you like kid?" The bartender asked cleaning out a cup with a dirty rag. "Give me something strong." Dipper replied tracing his book lightly with his finger. The bartender grunted and got out a shot glass. He uncorked a bottle pouring the contents of apple juice into the glass pushing it to Dipper. Dipper took it and took a long swig from the glass.

 

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." a husky deep voice said behind Bill.

He closed his eye in annoyance and sighed. "What do you want Clarence?" he answered back in his slightly higher pitched voice.

 

A strong hand rested on Bills relaxed shoulder "What makes you think you can come back here after the mess you caused last time-"

 

Suddenly and in quick movements, Bill kicked the table in front of him and stood up on his chair, one foot on the back. His swords tip was pressed up against the burly man’s neck. "Get your filthy paws off me," Bills voice rang out in the quiet room.

 

"Is that a threat?" the man snarled back.

 

Dipper flinched when he heard a table fall over and he looked over at two men. One with the eye patch and blonde hair had a sword at the other guy’s throat. Dipper was slightly intrigued by this and couldn't look away, though his conscience told him to look away. He ran a hand through his brown bangs and watched to see what was going to happen.

 

Bill's thinner body gave him the appearance of a weaker opponent, but his face had the confidence of a polar bear whose dominance was being threatened. "Do you want to find out?" he asked, slightly twisting the swords blade.

 

The man gave him one last menacing glare before backing off. "You'll regret ever crossing me you one eyed freak" he said.

 

Bill sheathed his sword and smirked. "You bet it isn't."

 

When the man left the bar in a raging hurry (and red in the face) Bill sat back down, not bothering to look at anyone, before sipping his beer nonchalantly.

 

Soon the silence went away and people started to talk again. Dipper however was still staring at the one eyed pirate with curiosity. He took his shot glass drinking down the rest of his juice and decided to go to him. He took his book in his hand and got off his stool. Dipper picked up a chair from the floor and sat across from Bill setting his book down on his lap.

 

Bill looked at the boy who sat down in front of him curiously. He put his feet back up on the table and grinned. "Hey kid, what brings someone like you to a nasty place like this?" he teased.

 

Dipper scowled at the word kid but his face relaxed "This is where the good drinks are." He replied using an excuse.

 

"Ah!" Bill said with a mischievous grin. "If you think this place is good, you haven't been to Arrens." he took another swig.

 

"Then how come you didn't go there for a drink?" Dipper asked gripping on his book.

 

"It's on a different island kiddo. Now tell me," Bill said, dropping his long legs back down and leaning forward curiously, and resting his elbows on the table. "What's with that book of yours?"

 

Dipper hugged it protectively to his chest "It's special to me." He simply replies looking him straight in the eye.

 

Bill’s eye glinted. Was it valuable? He smiled at him his sweetest smile, before leaning back again and resting his hands behind his head. "You’re an interesting one, pine tree" he said nick naming him after seeing the tree stitching on his head.

 

Dipper crossed his eyes to see his bandanna and he flushed a bright red covering it with his hand. "It's Dipper." He muttered.

 

"Tomato-tomahto," Bill said as he reached over and plucked two beers of a passing tray. He set them down and slid one over to Dipper before taking a gulp of his. "So, who's crew are you with?" he asked in his shrill voice.

 

Dipper looked at the beer and grabbed the handle pulling it closer to him. He took a swig out of it and was close to spitting it out. But he swallowed it down with a grimace "I'm not with any crew," He breathed out setting the beer down on the table. "I'm looking though."

 

"Aw! So you're a freebee!" Bill exclaimed.

 

"I guess so," Dipper replies with a shrug. "Are you a captain?" He asked

 

"Yep! What, do you wanna join my crew?" he asked, his voice seemed to be challenging Dipper, as if saying Do you dare even ask?

 

Dipper noticed the challenge in his voice and decided to take it. "I never said that in the first place." Dipper countered "I was just...intrigued by you." Dipper lifted the corner of his mouth like a small smirk.

 

Bill raised his eyebrows as if to say good answer. He thought for a moment then took another swig of his beer. "So, if I were to let you on my ship, what would be a good reason to?"

 

Dipper thought for a minute then looked back up at him "Although I'm small, I can get through the tightest spaces and climb fast. That's a good reason if I did join your ship."

 

Bill threw his head back and laughed. "Alright pine tree, you sold me," he looked back down at him and leaned forward with an arm on the back of his chair and a hand out for a shake. "You're in."

 

Dipper smiled with victory and took Bills hand shaking it. "Looking forward to it Captain." Dipper says.

 

Bill took his mug and quickly gulped down the rest before slamming it down. He stood up and flipped a coin onto the table before sticking his hands in his pockets. "Well come on, I ain't got all day, pine tree." he said as he began to walk out the door.

 

Dipper nods not bothering to drink down his beer. He held his book to his side and jumped off the chair following right behind his new captain.

 

Bill walked along the dock and peered down at the boy out of the corner of his eye, the book was still clutched in his hands. He was extremely curious about what was inside it, but the kid didn't seem to be easy to let it go. He smiled to himself as they reached the ship. It would be a challenge to find out all about Dipper, and he enjoyed games.

 

Dipper followed Bill looking around his ship with silent awe. But what he noticed the shortage of members in his crew. Dipper shoved his hand into his pocket deciding not to question it.

 

"Welcome to the Golden Eye!" he said throwing his arms out with a proud grin. "That's what I decided to name my ship! Pretty cool name huh?" He said elbowing Dipper for approval.

 

Dipper smiled a bit looking at the sails "It's a brilliant name for your ship. Better that I would've thought of." Dipper complimented his ship looking up at him.

 

"Thank you!" he grinned and took a cheesy, deep bow. "GET READY TO SET SAIL MEN!" he yelled when he stood up straight. "Common." he said grabbing Dippers wrist and dragging him onto the ship.

 

Dipper felt a sudden tug at his arm and he let out a "whoa!" He got on the deck and watched the crew get release the sails and tie them to the mast.

 

Bill ran to the front of the boat and inhaled deeply. "Breathe in that sea air fellas! That's freedom," he said excitedly. "Adventure," he added as he exhaled. "And nothing to hold you back!"

 

Dipper climbed onto the side of the ship holding onto the rope with his free hand. He inhaled deeply smelling the sea water and exhaled loving the freedom. "It feels amazing." He says happily.

 

Bill grinned at the new recruit.

 

Dipper looked at his Captain smiling a little "What would you like me to do captain?"

 

The captain grinned back. Bill reached over into the corner and tossed a mop at him. "Well for starters, you could take on the valiant job of swabbing the decks!" he said, and was followed by the crew’s laughter.

 

Dipper caught the mop in his hand and wrapped his arm around the rope. He frowned slightly "Yippee." He muttered and jumped down. He stuffed his book into his vest and began mopping.

 

Bill put his hands on his hips and smiled before whirling around and walking away. "I'll be in my cabin boys!" he yelled. "You all know what to do, so don't expect me to babysit you!" then Bill slammed the door to his cabin.

 

Dipper clutched his mop when Bill slammed his cabin door. He looked up at the stars "I did it mom....I did it." He whispered. Dipper had promised his mother that he would join a crew before he turned 13. And he did it. For her.

 

When the door slammed, Bill dropped his grin. His face became sullen and etched with wisdom. He strutted over to his desk and sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him with a content sigh. Bill would never admit it, but He always grew extremely agitated whenever he was on land. The sea was the perfect place for him, ever since he was a child he knew he would never fit in with the land dwellers. He yawned and closed his eyes.

 

Dipper continued to mop the decks having sweat go onto his brow. He wiped it off with the back of his hand.

 

Time passed and the rocking of the boat had lulled Bill to sleep. Unfortunately he was a restless sleeper, and fell off his chair. He snorted and stood up quickly. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, popping his back. He patted his cheeks a few times to wake up, and then strutted out of the cabin.

 

Dipper set the mop down after he was finished swabbing the deck. He ached in his legs a little but otherwise alright. He looked up at the mast having a smirk go on his face. He ran to the ropes and climbed up the rope ladder quickly. He walked on the bottom mast balancing himself with his arms. He sits down and then hangs down by his legs.

 

Bill looked up at the setting sun and noticed a figure sitting on the mast. He shook his head with a smile and skillfully climbed up the ladder too. "Hey you stole my spot." he called out as he began to walk over to him across the mast with ease.

 

Dipper looked at the captain with a grin as he hung upside down "Well it's a good spot I must say."

 

Bill plopped down and sat with his legs on either side. He grinned back at the boy. "Agreed!"

 

Dipper chuckled and looked at Bill. "Viewing the stars like this is better than right side up."

 

Bill laughed then looked at Dipper curiously. "Seriously?"

 

Dipper snickered "I'm not joking. Try it out yourself, Captain."

 

Bill shifted himself before he swung over the edge upside down. He let his arms hang down as he hung next to Dipper. He looked at the stars, looking for the difference. "Wow…it looks exactly the same." he said in an awed tone.

 

Dipper laughed holding onto his stomach "My mother always told me to look at things differently. Find what's special about it. It taught me to treat people like they are special."

 

Bill lifted his eyebrows a little. "huh." he replied. He's never heard that before.

Dipper nodded "But I feel like the stars are different like this. Like they actually twinkle a lot better."

 

Bill squinted at the stars. He rubbed his eyes and then stared at them again. Then he saw it, they /did/ look different. He stopped squinting.

 

Dipper looked over at Bill "Do you see it?" He asked curiously.

 

"…I do" Bill said quietly.

 

Dipper smiled a little and looked back at the stars. He felt his head pounding from the amount of blood flow going into his head.

 

Bill stared for a little while longer before pulling himself back up. "Welp! I would do this longer buuuut my fingers are going numb."

 

Dipper nodded and lifted himself up "Yeah my head is pounding like crazy." Dipper rubbed his temple with his fingers feeling dizzy.

 

"Whoa there kid, don't fall off." he said standing up, feeling rather dizzy himself.

 

"You're telling me," Dipper says noticing him get dizzy as well. "Let's just climb down slowly." Dipper suggested.

 

"Psh, I can manage myself. I'm the captain of the golden eye!" he said loudly with a thumb pointing at his own chest.

 

'You'll be captain of nothing if you fall down from the mast.' Dipper wanted to say but bit his tongue. "Right. Apologies Captain."

 

Bill grinned and walked back unsteadily to the rope ladder. "Come on pine tree!"

 

Dipper took his time to get to the rope ladder "Aye aye Cap'n." Dipper says climbing down the rope ladder.

 

When Bill got to the bottom he jumped down and waited until Dipper got down. "You know where you're sleeping? Ah never mind you'll it soon enough. Night kid!" he said and waved at Dipper over his shoulder as he walked away

 

Dipper waved back "Night Cap." He says watching Bill go. He looked at the stairs that led below decks. He took a deep breath and went down the stairs into the cabins.

 

Bill flopped down onto his bed. He folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling

 

Dipper entered a random cabin that was the second door to his right out of the four. He looked around the room to find one single bed and one bunk bed on the right. Dipper decided to make this his room.

 

Bill kept staring at the ceiling, the creaking and rocking of the boat slowly lulling him to sleep.

 

Dipper took out his book and plopped onto the bed. He opened up to a blank page and took out a pencil from his pocket. He wrote in the empty space of his day about getting recruited to the notorious Captain Bill of the Golden Eye. He did like it here for his first night and he put down it’s a pirate’s life for him now. He closed his book tucking it under his pillow. He rests his head on the pillow and let the sea lull him to sleep.


	2. A Pirates Life for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Caitlin here with a quick update on things.
> 
> First of all, thank you guys so much for reading this story. I’m really excited to show you guys the rest of the story that futuristic-pudding and I have created.
> 
> Also there will be daily updates on this story since we finished the Role-Play not too long ago. I just need to edit a few things and I will post parts of it daily. 
> 
> Lastly thank you boomsheika again for the inspiration. You’re awesome dude.
> 
> Happy Reading!

 

~Chapter 2: A Pirates Life for Me~

In the morning, Bill woke up early. He sat up and yawned, then realized in surprise he actually got a good night’s sleep! It felt amazing. He smiled to himself and flung the covers off before jumping out of bed.

 

Dipper woke up with the sun in his eyes. He blocked them with his hand and sat up in bed groaning a bit. This bed was actually quite comfy. Comfier than he expected. He looked at his book under the pillow and decided to put it in his vest again. Dipper got out of bed and left his cabin.

 

Bill opened the door to the blinding light of the morning sun. He grinned.

 

Dipper climbed up the stairs and up on deck seeing the sun and blue sky. He took a deep breath breathing in the air and sighed.

 

"Hey there pine tree! How was your first sleep on sea?" he asked as he strode over

 

Dipper looked at Bill and smiled slightly "It was good. The waves helped me fall asleep." He admitted.

 

"Ah yes that's the beauty of the Golden Eye," he said patting the ship fondly. "'Sails well even in rough waters!"

 

Dipper looked out at sea nodding slightly "A ship like this...I don't doubt it.”

 

Bill grinned proudly

 

"But....what about mermaids?" Dipper asked shivering at the thought.

 

Bills face dropped. "Why do you ask?" he questioned with venom in his voice.

 

Dipper looked at him narrowing his eyes "Mermaids are terrible creatures... I'm wondering if she's good against them."

 

"Ah!" he said, losing the venom in his voice but still looked sullen about the topic. "This ship can hold off a few, just as long as we aren't attacked by a pack." he said shifting the eye patch on himself.

 

Dipper rubbed his arm nervously and then pulled out his book flipping the pages to the one with mermaids. "I've always looked at them and disliked them deeply. I just hope not to meet them ever."

 

Bill looked down at him without moving his head. "Hopefully you never will."

 

Dipper bit his lip closing his book putting it back in his vest. "Well, where are we heading Captain?" He asked.

 

He grinned. "Have you ever heard of the cave of treasures?"

 

Dipper thought for a moment and shook his head "No I haven't actually."

 

"That's ‘cause it doesn't exist. But! I heard a rumor that there was a place near the supposed cave of treasures. The myth was made up off of something real!" he folded his arms and grinned. “It's also a super dangerous journey."

 

"Super dangerous and most likely doesn't exist," Dipper folded his arms as well. Then he grinned "I like it!"

 

Bill laughed and punched Dippers shoulder. "That's the spirit! I like you kid! I'm glad I let you join!"

 

Dipper chuckled rubbing his shoulder "Thanks captain. You're not too bad yourself."

 

Bill smiled down at Dipper.  

 

Dipper smiled back at Bill then climbed onto the side of the ship.

 

Bill turned around and smacked someone over the head. "What are you doing just standing around? Get to work!"

 

The man rubbed his head and nodded frantically and ran to get to work. Dipper looked at Bill "When will we get there, sir?"

 

"Sir? I like that! YOU ALL CALL ME SIR FROM NOW ON! We get there sometime in the evening I think."

 

Dipper flinched when he yelled out then relaxed. "Sounds good," Dipper says and jumped down on deck "Do I have to swab the decks again?" He looked up at him.

 

"I do like my ship to be clean!" he said with a smile.

 

Dipper nodded slightly hiding his frown by turning around to get the mop.

 

Bill bounded across the deck and jumped up on the front of the ship. He grinned as the wind blew his hair out of his face and his eye glinted slightly.

 

Dipper grabbed the mop with his hands and a bucket of soap and water. He soaked the mop in the suds and started to mop the deck once again.

 

Time passed as the day went on. Crew members worked hard, Bill yelled at them, someone got food poisoning, but other than all that it was a fine morning.

 

Dipper had finished his work and he helped some crew members around by carrying some barrels. Though he had to push them instead of carrying them. He was tired from the work but he told himself he had to get used to it.

 

"AY CAPTAIN WE'RE HERE" a voice called out from the lookout station. Bill gasped and ran to the front, pulling out his telescope. He looked through it to see an island peeking from above the waves in the distance.

 

Dipper heard the crew member yell that they were there and he ran up next to Bill placing his hands on the side. He squints his eyes to see the island "We're nearly there!" Dipper said excitedly

 

"Yea we are!" he said, snapping his telescope closed.

 

"Oh man this is going to be amazing!" Dipper looked at Bill smiling big.

 

Bill grinned back. "Oh you bet it is kid." he said with equal excitement.

 

"I need to get a sword." Dipper then realized feeling his waist where a sword should be.

 

"Oh? Well follow me." Bill said as he strolled away and began to descend down below the deck.

 

Dipper followed behind him. He had to fast walk to keep up with him. He went down the stairs placing his hand on the railing.

 

Bill kept walking until he reached a room. "Ah here we are!" he said as he opened the door. "The treasure room!" he looked over at Dipper with a wild grin on his face. "I'm sure I have a sword or two that'll fit your size."

 

Dippers eyes widened as he looked at the unique items in the room. His smile brightened "I love being a pirate." He says out loud going into the room.

 

Bill smiled and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. "Now don't take anything more than what I'm offering, trust me. I can tell if a single coin is missing." he said lightly.

 

Dipper looked at Bill with a smirk "I wouldn't dream of it sir." He assures him and started to look through the many swords in the crate.

 

Bill smiled and watched the boy pick his way through the treasure.

 

Dipper pulled out a sword that had a ruby stud on the bottom of the black hilt. The blade was about arms length so it was like an extension to his arm. He felt its weight and swung it a couple times.

 

"Oh that's a good choice pine tree, I borrowed that from an old fortune teller," he grinned. "I just had to have it considering the legend she told me about that goes along with it. Plus it suits you!"

 

Dipper grins "Thank you Captain," He says then turns to him "What's the legend that goes along with it?" He asked curiously.

 

"They say the sword has been enchanted, to help you find something you once lost," he said warily as he walked up

behind Dipper and peered over his shoulder. "The gem will guide your way," he paused and let that sink in for a minute, before letting out a loud hearty laugh. "But the ol' man was crazy! He also told me that some coyotes tried to steal his sweat bread or somethin’!"

 

Dipper looked at the ruby seeing his and Bills reflection on the jewel. Then he flinched when Bill suddenly laughed "Well I'll believe in this sort of legend. Because you know....why the hell not?" Dipper shrugged a little smiling slightly.

 

"Ah so you're a believer! I like that! Keep your mind open kid and you'd be surprised what you can see," he said grinning at him through the reflection. "Now, are you going to pick this one or not? Because I think we just got there." he said as voices and footsteps could be heard over the deck

 

Dipper smiled at his grin and nodded "Aye. I'll take this one." He says using his pirate talk and he straps the sword to his side.

 

Bill laughed and ran past him and up the stairs. "Cap'n! We’re here!" someone said as he ran up to Bill. Bill promptly smacked him upside the head. "I know that! I'm only half blind not all the way!" he said a little angrily as he ran to the boats. "Come on pine tree, you're coming with me!"

 

Dipper ran up with him grinning as he did so and made it up on deck. He heard his captain beckon him and he ran to the dinghy over to him "Aye aye sir!" He climbs in.

 

When the boat was lowered another crew member was there rowing for them as they began to head towards the shore, a couple of other boats full of other crew members following.

 

Dipper put his hands on the side of the dingy looking at the island with curiosity. He pulled out his book flipping through the pages as if he was trying to find this exact island.

 

Bill peered at Dipper curiously. "You really do keep that on you at all times, huh?"

 

Dipper nods "I don't go anywhere without it," He replies. "Aha!" He exclaims pointing at a drawing of the same exact island "I knew I recognized it!"

 

"Huh?" Bill said as he leaned over to look at the book curiously.

 

"Look," he adjusted his position so Bill could see "'Isle de Rosa,'" He read the title "That's the island over there." Dipper pointed at it.

 

"What exactly is this book?" he asked

 

Dipper bit his lip wondering if he should tell him. Bill was his captain after all...he should know. "It's a book that tells all the secrets of the sea...and everything mysterious the crawls in it." Dipper replied.

 

Bill’s eye widened. "What? Where did you get your hands on such a thing?!"

 

"It...It was my mother’s..." Dipper replied looking down.

 

"Who was your mother?"

 

"Her name was Mary." He replied

 

"Mary…nice name" Bill said thoughtfully.

 

"Thanks..." Dipper says with a sad look in his eyes.

 

Bill noticed the sad look and peered at the boy thoughtfully.

 

Dipper looked up at him and shook his head looking down at the book "Enough about me, we can use this to get through the dangers with ease."

 

"Alright, nice work kid!" Bill exclaimed as he smacked Dippers back with a grin.

 

Dipper rubbed his back with a slight smile. He was still getting used to be called Pine tree and kid. Never just Dipper. But that's fine.

 

"Ah! We are here!" he said excitedly as he jumped out of the boat and into shallow water. "I'm not waiting up for you barnacles so pick up the pace!" he said over his shoulder as he waded through the water and towards the shore.

 

Dipper closed his book holding it to his side and jumped out of the dingy feeling his boots splash in the shallow water. He ran to catch up with the captain and crew.

 

Bill looked around the island and then turned to Dipper. "So what's it say in that book of yours?" he asked

 

Dipper opened his book again looking at the descriptions "'For those who set foot on this accursed island, shall know that there is a great reward that lies deep in its jungles. But all things great must come with a price,'" Dipper read aloud "'At every turn, a new danger is shown to the traveler. You must be quick and act on instinct, or else you'll perish to the fallen...'" Dipper looked up at Bill bringing up his courage. "Nothing that we can't handle right?"

 

"Of course!!" he grinned down at Dipper.

 

Dipper smirked a little "Then let's go captain!"


	3. Isle De Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper travel the new island which is a lot more dangerous then they thought. Dipper uses his trusty journal to guide him and the rest of the men through the mass of traps...but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! New chapter up and ready to go!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again for sharing the story. I’m so happy people are liking the story. The majority of people asked if there will be more Gravity Falls characters in the story and I am happy to inform you that there will be. You just have to read on.
> 
> Happy Reading!

~Chapter 3: Isle de Rosa~

 

Bill started walking towards the center of the island.

Dipper followed behind and read his book to find out more of the island. He looked at the different traps like poison darts, deep holes with spikes or water, shooting knives, and more. He looked up from his reading and saw a tiny spike in the ground that was hidden under a pile of leaves. A rope was tied to it like it led to something. Dippers eyes widened "Captain wait!" He says grasping onto Bills arm

Bill stopped mid-step and looked over at Dipper with a question on his face.

Dipper knelt down on the ground pointing at the trap "Look right here. If you kicked that," Dipper pointed at the rope leading up to the trees where a big Boulder was "You would've been as flat as a pancake."

Bill looked up at it curiously then back at the shore. "Hm. let's get another party member to travel in front of us." he said with ease

Dipper looked at him "How about I travel forward so you can get through with ease?" He suggested

Bill grinned with approval at Dipper. "I like the sound of that! All right, let's go!"

Dipper bit his lip looking forward. He was a little worried that one mistake will be his downfall. He gathered up his courage and continued forward

Bill smiled to himself as they began walking again.

Dipper had to look at his book from time to time to study the traps on the island. He had to stop a few times to press on buttons on the ground and let the poison darts go past him. 

Bill analyzed the whole thing. He noted how careful yet adventurous the kid was. He was beginning to think he might actually feel a little bad if he died right then and there.

Dipper moved on turning on different places until he got to a rock wall. He put his hand against it feeling the cracks and formations on .

"What that you're doing there pine tree?"

Dipper looked at his book seeing the same rock wall sketched out on the page. "It's here...the treasure its right here!" Dipper exclaims

Bill looked over his shoulder excitedly. "Alright!!" he shrieked

Dipper grinned and looked at the book for a secret key. He muttered to himself as he felt the wall. Then his fingers went into a hole in the rock and he knelt down to it. He made his arm go inside it and he felt a lever. He gave it a good tug. Suddenly he heard a rumble go under him. The rock started to separate into two pieces and spreading out to the sides.

Bill took a step back and grabbed dippers collar as he pulled him back. He stared in awe at the rock wall splitting itself.

Dipper watched as well with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he figured /this/ out as well. He smiled brightly and looked up at Bill

Bill noticed his smile and grinned down at him. "Nice work!" he exclaimed

Dipper looked at the cave again. His excitement got the best of him and he ran into the cave. But then he felt a lurch in his stomach and found himself falling forward. His eyes widened and he tried to grab the ledge but it was too late. Dipper was falling down the hole

Bill yelped in surprise when he saw Dipper beginning to fall. He quickly jumped forward and grabbed his wrist as he fell, but the momentum caught him by surprise as he began to fall too. With quick skilled movements he reached with his other hand and grabbed the ledge.

Dipper felt Bills grasp on his wrist and he looked up at him seeing he was grasping on the ledge. He made sure his book was still in his hand. "Captain..."

He grunted. "What?!”

"This is too steep. There is no way we can get up together."

the ledge he was gripping was beginning to crumble and he glared grouchily at it. "yea, I'm not sure I can get up."

Dipper tried to think of a way so they could both survive....but all the things involved one thing. "Captain..." He closed his eyes "Let me go." He says

"Oh shut up I'm not letting you go!" he said. "Not with that book you've got! It’s amazing how can I let go of that treasure?" he exclaimed as the ledge crumbled even more.

Dipper expected him to say that. Of course that's the only thing he wanted. "You'll die with me! Your crew needs you. They don't need me." Dipper argued

"but-" he was suddenly cut off when the ledge gave way

Dipper felt himself falling again and he prayed that it was water not spikes at the bottom

Bill's breath caught in his throat as he fell. The feeling in the pit of his stomach grew as he fell. He felt a scream begging to leave his throat but he wouldn't let it. Then he hit something. That was when he lost consciousness. 

~00000~

Mabel was swimming around when she heard a splash. "Huh?" she looked up at the disturbance in the water curiously. She had been out on a swim to cool her head (after Pacifica had been reading her, AGAIN) and she ended up here, with no one else. She flicked her tail and boosted herself up.

Dipper crashed and fell into unconsciousness holding his book tightly to his chest. His entire body was floating and he didn't know if he was dead or still falling.

Mabel swam up to see two…"HUMANS!" she squealed in excitement and fear and slapped both hands over her mouth in alarm and looking around. She shuddered at what would've happened if she was back with everyone else. They wouldn't let her go near them. She watched them slowly float to the bottom before gasping. "Right they can't breathe!" she said snapping her fingers. She quickly swam down and wrapped her arms around both of their waists as she swam to the surface.

Dippers side was in terrible pain and he thought this was the end. He thought of what his mother would look like if he could see her.

Mabel pushed them up on shore and knelt down shifting her weight so her hip was resting against the sand. She stared at the two humans. They looked peculiar. One had a nap of blonde hair and an eye patch. He looked familiar, but the other smaller human was what caught her interest. He kind of like her, with brown messy hair, a slightly rounded face, and even his body height. Mabel learned over him curiously and stared at his face. is this what she'd look like if she was a boy?

Dipper groaned shifting his position on the ground fisting some sand into his hand. Then he started to cough out water from his lungs.

"Eep!" Mabel squealed slightly in surprise and quickly dived into the water swimming to a safer distance to watch.

Dipper didn't notice the mermaid since he kept coughing and having his eyes closed. Finally his fit stopped and he breathed heavily. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up looking at the ground. He then looked at Bill lying next to him and his eyes widened "Bill!" Dipper said in surprise.

Bill had his mouth slightly ajar and his head tilted slightly away from Dipper. Mabel watched curiously from behind a boulder at the two.

Dipper shook his arm "Bill wake up!" He shouted. Dipper looked at the water and up at where they came from. They had fallen here...but who got them out? Dipper shook his head and put his hands on Bills chest. He pushed on it hard "Come on Captain please wake up!"

Bill let out a guttural cough and turned to the side, coughing water out of his lungs. He gasped for air like a fish and felt his surroundings sand. He opened his eyes and got on his hands and knees.  

Dipper sighed in relief when he finally started to cough. He scooted back a little to give him space "Bill are you alright?" He asked forgetting to call him captain.

"Yea…yea I'm fine" he grumbled as he turned around again plopped down to sit. Bill took deep breaths as he surveyed the area. Suddenly he froze. "Where are we..?" he asked with deep alarm in his voice

Dipper sat on his butt and looked around the area. "I think we're underground...this was one of the traps in my book..." Dipper scratched behind his head feeling ashamed that he wasn't careful about this.

Bill put a hand on his knee as he stood up slowly. "I've been here before" he said in a dangerously low voice.

 

 

 


	4. The Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo are now trapped in a mysterious tavern. But they are not alone, for a creature of the sea dwells with them. What will become of her and the two young pirates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> Ok quick note on this specific chapter… I have to say that this was one of my favorite parts in the story. Camille and I were immensely shocked on how this was going and we kept freaking out no joke. So hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and more updates coming soon. It’s not over just yet.
> 
> Happy Reading!

~Chapter 4: The Mermaid~

Mabel held her breath as she listened to the two talk.

Dipper looked up at him confused and staggered to his feet. "What? You have?" He asked in a whisper.

Bill’s hand uneasily rested on his sword hilt. "Yea…mermaids live here" he whispered back. His gaze shifted over the boulder Mabel was hiding behind and she quickly pulled away and out of sight. Her chest rose and fell heavily and she pressed her back against the rock. 'Did he see me?' 

Dippers breath hitched and he gripped on the hilt of his sword. He had fear go through him. "Mermaids?!" He hissed taking shaky breaths.

"Yea" he said squinting. He saw ripples from behind the boulder. "I don't think we're alone" he whispered.

Dipper swallowed and shifted his stance uneasily. He follows Bills gaze at the boulder "What should we do, Captain?"

Bill pulled out his sword. "Keep quiet" he whispered in response to his question as began stalking around to the rock.

Dipper unsheathed his sword as well and slowly followed Bill as quietly as he could. He gripped on his sword tightly to stop his shaking hand.

Mabel felt herself breathing heavier as she listened for any noise. She peered to the side of the rock and saw they weren't on the shore anymore. She heard shuffling just above her head and saw Bill standing on the rock with his sword raised and ready to strike. She screamed and dodged just as the sword clanged with rock

Dipper stood in the shallow water as he noticed the mermaid fleeing from Bills sword. His heart beat went faster and he gritted his teeth watching the mermaid carefully.

She swam quickly away not watching where she was going when she ran into someone else. "EEP!" she yelled and looked up with wide brows eyes in fear at Dipper.

Dippers eyebrows knitted together and he aimed the sword at her throat. Then he hesitated when he saw the look in her eyes. Dippers expression softened a little

Mabel's breath caught in her throat slightly. She looked down at the ruby in surprise. Her hand immediately went up to her throat where a necklace hung with the same gem. She looked back up at him with a look in her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KILL HER!" Bill yelled as he ran across the shallow water.

Mabel gasped and turned around before diving back into the water and swimming away.

"No don't-!" Dipper yelled as he watched her go "leave..." He whispered and looked down at the water. He saw his reflection and he looked at the ruby at the hilt of his sword. She had the same jewel as he did on her neck. How? And why?

Bill finally caught up and shoved Dipper. "What were you thinking?! You let a MERMAID get AWAY!" he yelled angrily. His face had transformed from his usual grin to a fiery anger.

Dipper fell into the shallow water getting more wet. He looked up at his captain seeing the firing anger in his eyes. "She..." Dipper gulped and looked down at his feet "Did you...see the look in her eyes?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, they were murderous and cold" he spat as he slashed his sword into the water. "FUCK YOU!!" he screamed out into the water. "YOU COWARD"

Dipper shut his eyes tightly trying to keep the tears from coming down his face. "NO!!" Dipper suddenly snapped "They were filled with fear! FEAR BILL!!" Dipper looked up at him feeling his hands shaking with a mixture of fear, sadness, and anger. "She was just as afraid as we were!"

Bill whirled around in surprise to look at Dipper. He stomped over to him and clutched his collar, bringing him up onto his feet and glared at him straight in the eye. "You don't know what they can do" he spat out venomously.

Dipper looked into his glaring eyes and tried to look strong but was failing each second. He needed to speak quickly before he fell apart. "I know exactly what they can do." Dipper said coldly to keep his voice from shaking. He brought out his book "Perhaps even more than you."

Bill let go of him, his hand trembling with anger. He turned around with a frustrated scream before he faced Dipper again. "How do you know so much about merpeople huh? Where did you learn this? Are you friends with them?" he bombarded Dipper with questions.

As Bill turned around, Dipper let his tears run across his face. He quickly wiped them away when he turned back around. "No I'm not. I told you on the ship that I never wanted to see mermaids because I feared them." Dipper explained swallowing trying not to cry more. He had a little quivering lip but he hid it as he looked through the pages. He opened it to the mermaids turning the book to show Bill. "I have read this many times over. That is how I know of them and the rest of the creatures in the sea."

Bill grabbed the book and read furiously

Dipper was about to take it back from him but stood his ground. He had a feeling that anymore anger would cause Bill to go on a killing spree.

He shoved it back in Dippers hands. "I can't read" he spat.

Dipper caught it holding it tightly. Then his eyes narrowed in confusion "You can't read?" He asked surprised.

Bill suddenly realized his mistake and paled. "Yea...so what?!"

Dipper looked down at his book realizing he didn't have to hide his book from him after all. But...it troubled him that Bill couldn't read "I um...I didn't know that..." Dipper looked back up at him

Bill glared at him, but the anger was gone…mostly.

"It-It's not all that hard..." Dipper stuttered a little. "I can...teach you...if you want."

Bill looked at him a little surprised. "What?"

"Yea I can teach you...how to read...” Dipper repeats nodding to him "It's no trouble really."

He paused for a moment before sighing. "Let’s…let's talk about this later

Dipper nodded and put his book back into his vest. "There's...another reason why I didn't kill her." He mutters looking out at the water.

Bill looked at him. "Why didn't you kill her?" he asked with accusation stitched into his voice

"She...had the same exact jewel that was on my hilt." Dipper set his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword "I don't know what that means but...I couldn't just kill her..."

Bill stared in shock.

Dipper looked at Bill seeing his shocked expression. He bit his lip "What?"

"I...she...” all the anger had left Bill by now and he was walking to the shore and plopped down on the sand with his head in his hands. “Pine tree. Can you give me a minute?"

Dipper watched as Bill sat down feeling the tension leave. He nodded "Sure..." He took a few steps away from him.

Bill sighed. he just needed to clear his thoughts for a minute, his anger always got the best of him and every now and then, it'd get even a little too intense for him.

Dipper sat in the shallow water looking at his reflection. He hadn't realized how much of a mess he was. His bandanna was lopsided and he had a long cut on his face. He slowly touched it then hissed flinching back. He sighed and fixed his bandanna. It was his fault that they were down here. It was all his fault that Bill got this angry. Dipper hugged his knees to his chest and rests his head between them.

 

~00000~

 

Mabel swam as fast as she could. Her heart was beating just as fast as thoughts were going through her head. Who was that boy? Why did they have the same ruby? Why did he resemble her? Why did the human with the eye patch try to kill her? Why did he look so familiar? Her thoughts were stopped abruptly when she realized she had no idea where she was swimming. She stopped and took a breather. All these questions, 'I HAVE to get all the answers!' she thought as she clenched her fist near her heart in determination.

 

~00000~

 

Dipper let his tears fall and he did his best to not make any noise. His shoulders, however, did shake.

Bill looked up to look at Dipper. He frowned at his feeling of…guilt? This was new. He stood up and walked over to him silently before kneeling down and putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

Dipper felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his captain. His face was stained with tears and the salt stung his cut.

 He felt a painful twang in his chest at the sight. Then he did something that would probably surprise himself more than Dipper: he hugged him.

Dippers eyes widened when he felt Bills hug. Was this actually happening? Dipper slowly brought his arms up and hugged him back shutting his eyes tightly.

Bill lightly clutched the back of Dippers shirt as they hugged. This was his apology, and he never apologized. Bill always considered apologizing as showing weakness or less dominance. But…this wasn't weak.

Dipper felt Bills grip on his shirt and he didn't move once. He buried his head into Bills shoulder before he could stop himself. Dippers shoulders shook once more "I'm sorry..." He choked out.

Bill shook his head. "No, I am. For...scaring you" he said biting his lip, not exactly sure how to say the word 'sorry' without it being weird.

"I brought you...down here." Dipper whispered his grip tightening on Bill. "I'm the one....who got you angry..."

Bill didn't answer.

Dipper sniffles holding onto him and went silent.

Bill took a deep breath before pulling away and grinning his usual grin at Dipper "what do ya say we get up and get ourselves outa here, eh pine tree?"

Dipper looked up at him and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath smiling a little and nodded. "Aye aye captain." Dipper said.

Bill frowned at the cut on Dippers cheek. "Where did you get that?" he asked and reached forward to touch just below the cut.

Dipper stayed still as Bill reaches to touch his cheek "I think...when I fell into the water again...I cut myself with the sword..."

Bill grimaced. Dipper fell because he shoved him down. He brushed his thumb against the cut trying to clean the wound but just smeared it. "Tsk"

"Ah!" Dipper hissed when he touched his wound. He sighed in pain biting his lip.

"Whoops. We should clean that with clean water" he said matter of factly

Dipper nodded in agreement still biting his lip. "If we can find it down here." Dipper says

"Hm" he nodded in agreement.

 

~00000~

 

After thinking for a long time and trying to talk herself out of it, her curiosity got the better of Mabel and she decided to go back. But she would be more careful and distant this time. She swam back and poked her eyes above water. She saw two distant figures on the shore and smiled.

Dipper looked in the opposite direction of the water. "Should we just go forward and see if we get lucky?" Dipper asked

Bill nodded and stood up.

Dipper stood up as well putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Alright...you wanna lead the way this time?"

Bill raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Yep sure thing! Let’s go!"

Dipper smiled a little and followed Bill out of the shallow water.

 

 

 


	5. The Light of the Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets an unexpected revisit from the mermaid that Bill tried to kill. He slowly begins to realize that there is more than meets the eye to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for reading this story! It’s getting close to the end but Camille and I are planning a sequel so be watching for that soon.
> 
> Happy Reading!

~Chapter 5: The Light of the Ruby~

 

Bill kicked the water as he ran to the shore. 

Dipper skid his feet across the sand as he kept wondering where they were.

Bill kept his hand on the hilt of his word as he walked.

Dipper was silent for a little while. Then he cleared his throat. "So captain...how come you are not able to read?" He asked

Bill looked over at Dipper and exhaled deeply. "I never had someone to teach me" he said

"You never had like a family member to teach you?" Dipper asked although he feared he sunk into something that was personal to Bill.

Bill stopped walking. 'Come here boy. Fix the fire' a voice echoed in his head. 'You think your mother loved you? Why do you think she left you with me?' 'Boy put that sword down!' Bill mentally shook the voices out of his head and began walking just as fast as he had stopped. "I didn't have a family member to teach me" he said lightly.

Dipper was slightly confused to why he had stopped and kept his look when he began walking again. "I see..." He muttered.

Bill looked down at Dipper. "Who taught you?"

"I..." Dipper scratched behind his head "I did...my mother helped me write though." He admits

"Hm" Bill raised his eyebrows and stuck out his bottom lip as he nodded.

Dipper kept looking at him then looked forward squinting his eyes "It's so dark in here."

"I think it's night time" he said shifting his gaze towards the water.

"Should we camp out for the night?" Dipper asked

Bill nodded.

"Ok..." Dipper sat down on the ground crossing his legs

Bill walked as far as he could from the water and lied down on his back.

Dipper wasn't close to the water but he wasn't close to Bill either. But he stayed there for a bit to write in his book

Bill listened to the scratching of writing on the paper and closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep.

 

~00000~

 

Mabel was watching from a far range. She swallowed nervously and swam closer. Her curiosity grew and she felt like something was getting warm on her chest. Wait what? She looked down to see her ruby necklace was glowing slightly.

Dipper closed his book after he wrote in it. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a red glow at his side. He looked down at his hilt to see the Ruby was glowing. "What the...?"

Mabel swam closer. She peered curiously and noticed that his gem on the sharp object he had was glowing too. She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands when the sound escaped her lips.

Dipper heard a gasp and he immediately stood up "Who's there?" He demanded. He did not see the mermaid.

Mabel shrunk down. "…Mabel" she squeaked out. 'Wait why did I answer??' she thought to herself with wide eyes. Shoooooot.

"Mabel..." Dipper repeated the name under his breath. He peered into the water to see a familiar face he saw earlier. He knelt down by the water "Wait...are you that...mermaid?" He asked quietly so he didn't wake Bill.

Mabel swam closer, but not close enough to be touched. She knew better. "…who are you?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"...my names Dipper...Dipper Pines." He introduced himself to her.

Mabel knitted her eyebrows together. "Pines?" she asked as she swam closer. She could see his face now, every detail. He really did look a lot like her.

"Yeah." Dipper replied nodding to her. He looked at her features getting a good look at her for the first time. She looked exactly liked him if Dipper got long hair and slightly rosy cheeks.

"I…do I know you?" she asked

"I can't imagine how we would know each other..." Dipper replied "You're the first mermaid I've ever seen." He says

"Me neither…sorry" she said.

"No it's ok..." Dipper said calmly. "But...what really confuses me is that." He points at the ruby on her neck

Mabel's hand went up to her neck and she fingered the necklace. "…yea" she whispered.

"Where...did you get that?" Dipper asked reaching over to her hesitantly.

"I've…had it ever since I was born. My mom gave it to me before she left."

Dipper bit his lip "I see..." He says quietly. "I actually got this not too long ago. My captain gave it to me." He gestured to his sword.

"The…captain?" she looked over his shoulder at the sleeping man. "You mean him?”

Dipper glanced at his captain and smiled to himself, "Aye." Dipper replied.

Mabel shrunk back a little. "He’s scary...”

Dippers smile faded when he remembered the anger on Bills face. He too was very scared of him. He looked at Mabel "Maybe a little bit..." He says "But I'm not going to hurt you."

"You thought about it" Mabel whimpered.

"Yes but I stopped." Dipper admitted "I...couldn't do it."

"…so your first intention was to kill me" she said, hesitation in her voice

"Look I know that sounds bad," Dipper tried to reason. "It's just that I haven't grown fond of mermaids ever since I read them. Forgive me."

"You…read about me?" she asked curiously. "What’d you read?"

Dipper was reluctant at first. But he slowly pulled out his book showing it to her but keeping it close to his chest. "I read this."

Mabel tilted her head curiously. "What’s that?"

"It's a book that tells a lot about the sea. Practically...everything." Dipper explained looking at the cover.

"Whoa" she said as she gazed at it. "What does it say about us?"

Dipper shook his head "Not good things." He replied tilting his head up to look at her

"Well…any good things?"

"There's one part that says they're beautiful." Dipper remembers reading that part

Mabel grinned. "Well, thank you good sir!" she said humorously

Dipper flushed a bright red "No! I-I mean..." He stammered "Well yes of course you're beautiful I was just-" he sighed and just stopped talking thinking he went too far already.

Mabel giggled. "You’re weird!"

Dippers blush grew more crimson and he scratched behind his ear embarrassed "I try not to be."

"Hm. well, do you still hate merpeople?"

Dipper took a moment to think about that. "I don't know...I think I still fear them..."

"Why?" she asked, a little whine in her voice.

"I still am skeptical...it's just that I've read about them so many times. And to find out now that they are not what they seem...I just don't know anymore." Dipper replied trying to explain it as best as he could.

"Oh…it's like us with humans I guess. But…" she looked over Dippers shoulder to look at Bill. "I guess they were right.”

Dipper looked at Bill as well and sighed. He looked back at the mermaid "He was just as scared as you were."

"I don't know. He looked intent on killing me" she shuddered as she remembered his dark unforgiving eyes. Why did he want to kill her so badly??

"Believe me when you left, he looked like he wanted to kill me as well." He says closing his eyes remembering when he looked like that.

Mabel frowned. "Is the captain always like that?" she asked, referring to Bill as 'captain' thinking that was his name.

"No...He’s a very cheerful guy. Well that's all I know from the time I spent with him." Dipper says

Mabel looked at him incredulously. "I don't believe you"

Dipper narrowed his eyes at her "I don't lie."

Mabel searched his eyes. She found in surprise that he was maintaining eye contact, which meant the truth. Her face relaxed and she smiled at him. "Alright, well, I find it hard to believe captain is a good human."

Dipper smiled slightly at Mabel "I guess I got lucky when I found him."

She raised her eyebrow and lightly flicked her tail, spraying Dipper with sea water with a laugh.

Dipper had some water go onto his cut. He hissed holding onto his face and gritting his teeth. He moved his head away from Mabel. Dipper could feel his cut already getting infected since it had not been treated.

Mabel tilted her head. "What’s wrong?" she asked

Dipper put his hands down to his side "It's my cut...it's getting worse." Dipper muttered

Mabel swam closer and looked at it. "Oh dear, lemme see that" she said reaching up to touch Dippers face.

Dipper looked at Mabel. He was reluctant at first but then turned his head to the side where the cut was.

Mabel took Dippers face gingerly in her hands and inspected the cut. She sucked in air through her teeth. "Yea it's getting pretty bad…I can fix it though" she said. "May I?"

Dipper looked into her eyes wondering how she was going to do that. Then he nodded allowing her to do what she had to do.

She smiled at him, and then closed her eyes. She began humming a song, and her fingers touched his cut. Her fingers were warm against Dippers skin and her song seemed to echo eerily through the caves.

Dipper closed his eyes as well as he listened to her humming. It was soothing to hear her voice and her touch was just as soothing. Dipper smiled a little enjoying this little moment of comfort.

Mabel glided her fingers across his cut and it healed, leaving a faint scar on his cheek. She frowned at it. "Sorry, you still have a mark. I'm still learning how to make it disappear completely" she said apologetically.

Dipper sighed in relief once he felt the cut heal. He opened his eyes again to look at her "No...It’s perfect." He smiled at her "Thank you..."

Mabel smiled back and shifted her eyes nervously to Bill, who had begun to stir in his sleep. "Well, I should go. It looks like he's about to wake up" she said.

Dipper glanced at Bill then back at her "Good idea..." He whispered. "It was nice meeting you Mabel." He says to her

"You too!" she whispered back putting on her most dazzling smile. "Maybe I'll see you again" she said before kissing his cheek and diving underwater with a small splash.

Dippers cheeks flushed a deep red when Mabel kissed his cheek. His fingers gently trace the spot where she kissed. "Yea...maybe." He whispered to himself watching her swim away.

Bill snorted slightly and rolled over. He opened his eyes and saw Dipper sitting at the edge of the shore and frowned. "Do you have a death wish kid?" he asked, his voice ringing out slightly in the caves.

Dipper jumped when he heard Bills voice forgetting that he had woken up. He turned his head to him praying he didn't see his flushed cheeks. "Not necessarily." He replied "You finally woke up."

Bill sat up and rubbed his eye sleepily. "Yea well, it's the first time sleeping on land in a long time" he said. "Did you sleep pine tree?" he asked.

Dipper shook his head slightly "Not really." He replied. That technically wasn't a lie as long as Dipper didn't tell him what he did.

"Hm, try to get some next time okay?" he said and stood up. "Let’s go. The caves are getting bright again so we should look for an opening to leave."

Dipper nodded standing up "Ok." He says, for both things.

Bill looked at Dipper and did a double take. "wait a minute" he said walking up to him and taking his face in both his hands before turning it to he could get a better look at his cheek.

Dipper saw he was looking at his scar and he tried to move his head away from Bills grasp.

Bill traced the scar with his thumb briefly and looked at Dipper sharply. "What happened?" he asked, confusion splayed plain as day on his face.

Dipper looked at his only eye biting his lip "I...used the sea water. It turns out it heals quicker." He lied.

Bill knitted his eyebrows together and lifted the corner of his mouth in a 'huh?!' expression.

Dipper sighed and pulled away from him "What matters is that it's healed now."

"…yea" he said narrowing his eyes at Dipper as he dropped his hands at his sides.

Dipper looked down hating that he lied to his captain. But he felt he needed to protect Mabel. "Let's get out of here." He muttered.

Bill nodded and whirled away from Dipper. "Alright, since you got us in this mess I expect you to get us out of it!" he said, his usual cheerfulness beginning to return.

Dipper pursed his lips. It was true after all. "Yes sir." He says and starts walking forward.

 

 


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper travel farther into the cave and encounter an unexpected visitor with a craving hunger for flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> Ok so I decided for this chapter, I’m making it longer than the previous chapters. This one was hard to split up and I did not want to split this moment in time. Hopefully you guys will like this new installment.
> 
> Happy Reading!

~Chapter 6: Trust~

 

The rest of the search Bill was unusually quiet

Dipper was a little uneasy with Bills silence. He usually talked more than this. But Dipper didn't look at him he still felt bad for lying to him.

Bill kept his hand on the hilt of his sword and began whistling as he walked.

Dipper couldn't help but take a quick glance at him as he whistled. He felt that something was about to happen and it got him a little agitated. Dipper clenched his sword

"You sense it too?" he asked, Bill's voice on edge.

Dipper nodded "I think there's more down here."

Bills breath shortened and his heart beat quickened.

Dipper bit his lip crouching down for safety.

Bill looked down at him curiously. "What’re you doing?"

"Being cautious." He muttered as a reply.

Bill nodded. "Good idea" he said and peered around the caves uneasily.

Dipper heard some shuffling nearby and he immediately unsheathed his sword. "You hear that?" He whispered

Bill crouched down beside Dipper. "No, what'd you hear?"

"I heard some shuffling just over there." He pointed right in front of him. Then he heard growling and his breath hitched.

Bill pulled out his sword in one quick motion and held it out in front of him, ready to fight. "Get ready pine tree"

Dipper nodded quickly and held his sword up prepared to fight whatever came at them. Whatever it was over there, it was quite large and scary.

Bill gripped his sword uneasily

Dipper slowly went behind a boulder resting his back against it. He peered behind it getting more detail on the creature. It had red glowing eyes with yellow teeth. His black and grey fur stood up on his back making it look like spikes were coming out of his back

Bill had followed Dipper behind the boulder. "What is it?" Bill hissed

Dipper slowly looked over at Bill with frightened eyes. He points to the creature not saying anything

Bill peered over Dipper and his eyes widened. He flattened his back against the rock and whistled softly. "That’s one of the strangest things I've ever seen" he whispered.

"I'm really sure that he is in my book. But I can barely see anything in this light." He whispered back clenching on the rock.

Bill hefted his sword in his hand a little. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"I don't think he has noticed us yet." Dipper thought for a moment "We need to sneak past it. Quietly."

Bill nodded. "Right"

"Come on." Dipper points to the opposite direction of the monster and slowly walks in a crouch around the boulder

Bill followed close behind

Dipper hoped that the steps he made didn't make a sound throughout the cave. The monster however was distracted by something that looked more important than eating our flesh

Bill craned his neck and peered curiously at the monster.

Dipper looked behind him at Bill. He rolled his eyes grabbing his arm "Come on!" He mouthed pulling him

Bill followed after briefly resisting, wanting to get one last look at the monster

Dipper wanted nothing more than just to get out of here safely with his captain. Then he had a red glow go onto his face. He looked at his sword seeing it was glowing again. But this time brighter. Dipper sighed in relief, finally getting some light down here. The glow was so bright, that it even caught the monsters attention. The monster tilted his head up and turned it to see them standing there. He growled throwing his carcass of a tiger aside.

"Oh mother of fuck" Bill said upon seeing the tiger’s corpse. "Why is that sword glowing pine tree?"

"Maybe it can lead us the way out." Dipper says not noticing the monster about to charge at us.

Bill held up his sword at the monster. "I've seen that look before…blood thirst. PINE TREE PAY ATTENTION!"

Dipper quickly looked up at the monster and turned pale. The beast roared at them in hunger and fury. "RUN!!" He yelled

Bill glared at the beast before he began running. "This is temporary pine tree! In the long run. I don't run from a fight!" he yelled as they ran side by side

"Oh I know Captain!" He yelled back "Same goes for me as well!"

He grinned. "Good!"

Dipper couldn't help a small smile then it faded when he heard the rumbling sound of the beast chasing after them. His ruby only glowed brighter as they kept running.

Bill was panting as they kept running. The glowing ruby caught bills attention. He would have to ask pine tree about it later…

Dipper ran for his life trying his best to get away from the monster. He felt his feet get caught in a hole making him trip and twist his ankle. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground feeling himself rolling down a slope.

Bill heard him yelp and turned back just in time to see him tumble down a slope. He gritted his teeth and lifted his sword as the monster approached, preparing to defend Dipper at all costs.

Dipper kept rolling until he felt himself stop at the bottom. His vision was blurry as he tried to stay awake.

"KIDDO YOU'D BETTER NOT BE DEAD!!!" Bill screamed out in frustration before running and slashing his sword at the monsters snout.

The monster roared at Bill in frustration slashing his claws at him trying not to get cut by his sword.

Bill ducked and jumped nimbly landing on his feet and running around him jabbing and slicing in places that looked like or seemed to be vital places on the monster.

The monster was getting wounded from Bills attacks and his legs were shaking at the effort of staying up. He finally got one good hit on Bills chest with the back of his enormous paw.

Bill fell back and lay wheezing on the ground. He looked at the monster with a half lidded eye and smirked. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

The monster was bleeding badly now but he wasn't going to give up. He stood over Bill snarling at him

Bill gripped his sword. "Come on you bastard, what are you waiting for?" he snarled back. He knew that face, and he was ready for it to pounce

He crouched down feeling his legs tense up ready to jump. He finally pounced at him.

Bill yelled and pounced up to his feet, and before the monster knew his mistake, jabbed his sword hilt deep into its chest.

The monsters breath hitched as he felt blood go down his chest. His eyes slowly closed and he slumped in his sword.

Bill grunted and placed his boot at the monsters gut, pushing it off. He spat his blood tinted saliva and wiped his mouth with a grin. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive. Suddenly, he felt his heart stop in panic. Dipper. Quickly, Bill scampered down the hill and reached him. "Pine tree! Pine tree are you still alive??" he panted

Dipper didn't reply. He was hurt badly when he fell down the hill and his ankle was all twisted up. He could hear a faint trace of Bill but it sounded like he was talking to him underwater

"KID, STAY WITH ME" he yelled as he knelt down beside him, his sword clattering to the ground as he grit his teeth. "Come on come on come on" Bill said as he grabbed Dippers face in his hands and shook him, then slapped his cheeks repeatedly. "Can you hear me?" he called out to him.

Dipper felt the stings on his cheeks and the desperate cries of Bill. He slowly opened his eyes groaning as he did and felt pain shoot up into his ankle. He yelled out gripping on his leg because he couldn't reach his ankle.

Bill looked down and saw his swollen ankle. "Oh no." he said quietly. "Lay down kid, there's not much you can do. But don't fall asleep!!" he said firmly.

 

~00000~

 

Mabel was chatting with her jellyfish friends when she saw her necklace begin to glow. She frowned down at it. 'Why is it glowing?' she thought to herself. 'I'm nowhere never the shore or-' "whoa!" she yelped a little as it tugged softly away from her. She furrowed her eyebrows and reached forward and took it in her fist. It was obvious what she had to do. "Sorry ya'll, we'll have to continue this another time...” she said absentmindedly as she began swimming away in a hurry.

Dipper rests his head on the rock floor biting his lip hard on his effort not to cry out again "But how are we supposed to get out of here now?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll figure out a way, just don't move okay?" he said. He looked at the boy with admiration. He would at least expect some screaming, but he wasn't. Bill was suddenly reminded of his younger self, how he had bottled up all his emotions enough so that his future self had to break those bottles open one at a time and on people's heads no doubt. Figuratively speaking.

 

~00000~

 

Mabel swam through the water fast as she appeared at the shore. "Dipper-..rrrrrr...." her voice trailed off as the man with the eye patch looked up in alarm, then shock. Oh no.

Dipper nodded quickly trusting him. He didn't want to show weakness to him. He was better than that. He heard a familiar voice say his name and he turned to see Mabel staring at Bill who stared back at her. His eyes widened and he went by instinct grabbing Bills arm tightly with his hand "Don't hurt her." He said in a slight pleading tone

Bill felt confusion, then white hot rage, then confusion again. "How does she know your name" he said, keeping his voice low and calm to let everyone know he was not at all calm. Mabel looked at Bills blood splattered clothes and then at a very pale looking Dipper. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both hands.

Dipper started to feel fear again as he knew this wouldn't end well. "I-I haven't been...entirely truthful to you..." He says careful with his words as he spoke.

Bill, without taking his eyes off the fearful looking Mabel, answered back. "Explain. Now."

Dipper closed his eyes taking a slow deep breath as he tried to ignore the pain and concentrate on his words. "While you were asleep," he began "Mabel came back and I had talked with her for a while....we...became friends her and I...she healed my cut with magic."

Bill narrowed his eyes at her. "This is a dangerous game you're playing pine tree" he said quietly.

"She is not like what I've read in my book..." He said softly "Mabel is kind and sweet. Grant it she is very beautiful." Dipper admitted "She never intended on hurting you or me."

Mabel would've been totally flattered by the comment if she wasn't scared out if her fins. Bill clutch on Dippers shoulder tightened slightly in warning. He looked down at him with an uncertain look

Dipper looked back at Bill seeing the uncertain look. "Trust me captain." He whispered "Just this once."

Bill appeared shaken, but he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Fine. Can you heal him or not?" he spat out at Mabel. She cringed slightly and nodded. Bill carefully scooped Dipper up bridal style and walked over to her. "If you try anything, I will /not/ hesitate to kill you and take your precious head back to my ship as a trophy. You hear me?" Mabel nodded with wide eyes.

Dippers head rested on his shoulder as he felt Bill carry him. He looked at Mabel "Please....help me....it hurts." He winced at another sudden pain.

Bill knelt down hesitantly at the edge and Mabel moved slowly. She carefully put her hand on dippers leg and inspected the broken ankle. She bit her lip nervously.

Dipper watched her clenching on his shirt tightly taking in the pain. He was strong he could do this. He could prove to Bill that he's not just a kid.

Bill grabbed Dippers hand into his own. "Pine tree. It’s okay. You can trust me." he said softly and almost...fondly. Mabel carefully put her hand on Dippers ankle, putting pressure onto it

Dipper looked up at Bill slightly surprised at how gentle he was being towards him. Although...Dipper didn't mind it...it felt safe. Dipper gave a yelp in pain feeling Mabel's pressure on it and he squeezed Bills hand tightly.

Bill held Dipper close to his chest as Mabel began humming. He gritted his teeth as he heard Dipper cry out in pain and was very tempted to attack Mabel and kill her right then and there, but he had to be patient. He had to keep to himself. For Dipper.

Dipper slowly relaxed against Bills chest as he heard Mabel hum and his ankle healing. His grip on Bills hand loosened but he didn't let go of it.

Bill tore his gaze away from Dippers face and looked at Mabel's hands on his ankle. He gasped in surprise to see the swelling had gone down and his ankle didn't seem to be bent too awkwardly like it did before. She kept singing quietly, but her voice filled the caves with warmth.

Dipper closed his eyes finally feeling better than before. A small smile appeared on his face as he listened to Mabel's beautiful voice like he did before when she healed his cut.

Mabel's voice trailed off as the song ended and she slowly slid her hand off Dippers ankle and back to her side underwater. She sighed a little and looked up at Bill. "I'm still learning, so his ankle may have problems. But for the most part, it should be better"

Bill tightened his grip slightly on Dippers hand himself and stared at her.

Dipper felt his grip and he squeezed his hand a little. He opened his eyes slightly looking at Mabel "How can I repay you?" He asked her.

Mabel shook her head. "No no, no need to repay me" she started.

"But you've shown so much kindness to me." Dipper cut in "I...I just wish I could give something back to you."

Mabel felt her cheeks heat up slightly and turned to Bill nervously. He wasn't looking at her though; he was staring out into the water with a blank expression.

Dipper took a glance at him wondering if he was ok. "Bill?" He asked

Bill blinked and looked back at him. "What" he asked coldly.

Dipper felt himself grow a bit smaller mentally. He looked at Mabel again "I guess a thank you is all I can do, Mabel." He says

"You know her name" he said with the same voice. Mabel frowned. "Why do you hate me?" she asked with a newfound confidence. She didn't like how he was speaking too Dipper and she didn't like how untrusting he was.

Bill turned to look at her with glaring eyes, but he didn't answer. She glared back.

'Damn it.' Dipper thought with a slight frown. "Bill calm down." He tried saying

"No, why did she heal you? Was she's expecting you to pay her back? Possibly with your soul or something" he spat out.

Mabel felt herself fuming. "What?! How could you say such a thing! How dare you!" she said, her voice rising into a yell.

"HOW DARE I?" Bill yelled back standing up and fumbling for his sword before realizing he had dropped it on top of the hill.

Dipper fell to the ground when Bill had released him to find his sword. He turned onto his back. "Stop it both of you!" Dipper snapped.

Bill and Mabel turned too looked at Dipper in surprise.

Dippers eyebrows knitted together and he tried to stand up. His ankle did have a few problems like it still hurt if he put pressure on it. But he managed to stand on it with little pressure "Look Bill. I understand that your past experience with merpeople was...not a good one," he guessed "But Mabel is a young mermaid. Practically a child. She meant no harm to either of us and she has proved it twice already by healing me." Dipper did his best to walk over to Bill without showing a limp "You don't have to think all mermaids are good because of this. But know that this one mermaid, out of the entire ocean, possesses the kindest of hearts that no normal man can possess in their entire life."

Mabel listened with wide and smiled softly at Dipper. Her eyes stung slightly and she sniffed quietly. That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said about her.

Bill looked at Mabel and then back at Dipper. He was panting, still with anger. But the anger was fading now. "I…" he looked at Mabel again. ”I..." Bill looked down at Dipper before dropping to his knees in front of him and hanging his head.

Dipper smiled a little at Mabel then looked at Bill to find him on his knees in front of him. Dipper stared at him for a moment before kneeling down in front of him so he could look at his only eye.

Bill was staring blankly at the ground before Dippers knees. "I…she has to be evil. They’re all evil" he mumbled

Dipper bit his lip then put his hand on Bills shoulder "What I'm saying to you is that you may think all you want about the other mermaids. But Mabel is not evil." Dipper said the last part firmly "She is anything but that."

Mabel watched nervously as Bill gripped Dippers elbow. "I...I believe you." then he turned his sharp gaze at Mabel again which made her nervous. "But that doesn't mean I trust you yet."

She jutted out her jaw and nodded. "Understandable" she replied with confidence.

Dipper sighed in relief. This was good this was progress for Bill. And he was proud of him. "You ok now?" He asked Bill

Bill nodded but didn't say anything.

Dipper smiled slightly and patted his shoulder. He looked at Mabel "Thanks again."

She nodded with a smile in response. "No problem Dipper"

Dipper smiled back at her "If you need anything...don't be afraid to ask."

Mabel nodded. "Same for you guys. Uh…Bill? Are you bleeding?"

Bill glared at her and looked down at his chest. "It’s mostly that monsters blood, I'm fine" he huffed and turned away from her. "And don't call me Bill, you can call me capt'n."

Dipper pursed his lips a little and looked at Bill "Let's get you cleaned up." He says

Bill waved his hand. "I'm not a child pine tree, I can clean myself." he said as he took off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Dipper crossed his legs on the ground "I never said that Bill." He muttered.

Bill walked over to the water again and put his clothes in. the blood began coming off and Mabel backed away further a little in discuss.

Dipper took a glance up at Bill before scooting to the water and cleaning the dirt off his hands.

 

 


	7. Escaping the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds a way to escape the cave they are in. But in order for that to succeed, Bill must come to terms with trusting Mabel to get them out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> This story is coming to a close. BUT FEAR NOT! Camille and I are already writing a sequel using the same method we used before. So be looking for that in the near future.
> 
> Happy reading!

~Chapter 7: Escaping the Cave~

 

Mabel swam over to Dipper. "How’s your ankle?" she asked quietly.

Dipper looked at Mabel as he cleaned his hands "Better." He whispered back "It's just a little hard to put pressure on. But other than that good as new." Dipper flashed a small grin.

Bill stood up in the water and began wringing out his clothes. Mabel gave Dipper a similar grin before turning to look at Bill

Dipper looked up at Bill and he stood back up brushing the dirt of his pants. He took out his book opening it up and squints his eyes to look at the words "Ugh I can't read anything."

Mabel looked at him curiously. "What?"

Bill looked over and called out "welcome to my world!"

Dipper rolled his eyes slightly "It's because there's no light in here." He says

Bill grinned at him. Mabel laughed a little but quickly stopped when Bill glared at her.

Dipper closed his book giving up and he put it back in his vest. "So what now?"

"We find a way out now, that's what" Bill replied.

Mabel looked at him. "Are you guys trying to find a way to the surface-surface?" she asked curiously?

"Aye." Dipper replied looking at Mabel. "We've been trying to get out...so far no luck."

Mabel paused. "I could help you, you know?" she said quietly as she tilted her head. "I know this part of the water pretty well! I doubt there's a way out above water, but there definitely are a few underwater." she said.

Dipper stared at Mabel thinking "How far are they?" He asked.

Bill was listening intently. "I'm not sure...but for you guys it's pretty deep. Probably too deep now that I think about it" she said, mostly to herself

"It's a good plan though, Mabel. But Bill and I don't have tails or gills like normal sea dwellers." Dipper said.

Mabel sighed heavily and slumped over. "I know…"

Dipper rests his chin on his hand and had his other hand on his elbow. "What to do..." He muttered to himself and began pacing back and forth

Mabel flicked her tail in the water as she thought as Bill finished wringing out his shirt. He buttoned it up and waded through the water towards them, Bill's coat over his shoulder.

Dipper kept muttering himself as he thought of plans. He kept saying "Yes" and then following a "No" or "That won't work." Then after what seemed like 10 minutes, Dipper finally snapped his head up "I got it!" He exclaimed

Bill lifted an eyebrow at him. "What do you got?"

Dipper eyes gleamed with excitement and he clapped his hands together "We can go underwater!"

"And how do you think you'll manage that?" Mabel asked incredulously.

Bill smirked at her. "You’d be surprised what we can do" he replied darkly. She shrunk back a little.

"See here's the thing," Dipper said going back into the shallow water "Like you said before there are passageways in the water." Dipper bent his back forward, placing both hands on his knees "And I know that mermaids can swim fast...Mabel...Can you help one last time, please?"  

Bill turned his head away as Mabel nodded with a fist over her chest. "I will do anything in my power to help you Dipper" she said confidently.

Dipper smiled gratefully "Thank you." He straightened his back and turned his head to look at Bill "You ready, Bill?"

Bill nodded. "So uh…what do you want me to do exactly? Swim holding on to you guys as fast as I can to the tunnels?" Mabel piped in

Dipper nodded "Yep. That's the plan." He replied

Bill frowned and turned to Dipper. "Pine tree, I don't like your plan. Not one bit. But…I trust you on this."

Dipper looked back at him giving him a slight smile "It will work." He said determinedly

Bill nodded back solemnly. "So…which one of you is first?" she asked.

"I'll go first" Bill said and Mabel nodded. "Okay, lemme just check where the nearest tunnel is" she said before diving under

As Dipper watched her leave, he turned his back to Bill and started to trace his ruby with a nervous expression crossed on his face. He secretly hoped that this would work and that Bill wouldn't die because of him.

Bill stepped onto the shore and say down. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared out at the water. "How sure are you that she's not going to turn on me while underwater before she turns on you?"

Dipper frowned at that but didn't look at him. "Very sure," He replied. "She's not going to do it."

Bill closed his eye and smiled to himself. "Alright. I believe you."

For some reason, Dipper felt he had a sudden weight on his shoulders. Perhaps he hoped a little too much. Perhaps his plan could lead to their death. 'No,' Dipper thought 'I mustn't think like this. I trust Mabel. This will work damn it.'

Bill looked over at Dipper curiously, his lack of talking seemed suspicious to him. He’s seen this before; Dipper was beginning to doubt himself.

He clenched the hilt of his sword tightly as he waited for Mabel. He had to lift up his injured ankle for he couldn't stand putting pressure on it

Mabel came bursting out of the water in a flash which made Bill jump before she yelped and landed back in the water. She came back up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry! I always forget to slow down before reaching the surface. I hardly ever go to the surface so yeah. Anyways, there's one really nearby, lucky you!"

Dipper jumped as well when she came up so quickly. He let out a relieved sigh "Good we can get out of here."

Bill stood up and waded into the water. He got deep enough and Mabel looked at him nervously. Bill nodded at her and she locked her arms around him. "Hold your breath" she said before diving under with Bill.

Dipper watched silently as Bill went into the water. He saw Mabel wrap her arms around him and they disappeared. Dippers heart was beating quite madly. He wrung his hands together to keep them from shaking

After a few long minutes, Mabel popped her head above water again. "Your turn" she said with a smile.

Dipper smiled a little back and walked deeper into the water next to Mabel. He nodded to her and he held his breath

Mabel locked her arms around Dipper and dove underwater.

Dippers vision was clouded for a little when the water got to his eyes. But then he could see clearer as they traveled through the water. It was darker than Dipper expected.

Mabel swam through the tunnels as fast as she could. She wasn't the fastest swimmer in her area, but she still felt like she was helping a lot. She grinned as they emerged out of the water and above it. Bill was standing at the shore, waiting.

Dipper gasped for air when they reached the surface. He smiled brightly to the sky happy to be out of the dreaded cave. He swam onto shore

Bill grinned and held out a hand to help him up. His grin seemed to say: 'AH! FINALLY!!!'

Dipper looked up at Bill returning his grin. He accepted his hand and lifted himself up "We made it!!" Dipper exclaimed

"We did pine tree! Thanks to you!!" he exclaimed.

"And to Mabel as well," Dipper looked at her "Thank you so much."

Mabel nodded and smiles big at him. "You’re welcome, I'm glad I could help!"

Dipper quickly ran back to the water and he hugged her tightly. "Till we meet again..." He whispered

"Yeah" she whispered back and hugged him back tightly. "I'm going to miss you"

"And so will I..." Dipper smiled a little sadly. He slowly pulled away from her

Mabel didn't want to go, but she knew she had too. She smiled back at him sadly before diving under and swimming away. It was when she was swimming back that she decided in her mind she would find out who that boy really was, when the time came.

Dipper watched her swim away and he went back to the shore when he was sure that she was gone.

Bill was watching from a distance. He had finally realized how wrong he had been about Mabel and was feeling a little guilty and regret, but he pushed those down when he saw Dipper walking up back

Dipper let out a deep breath and looked up at Bill giving him a smile "Should we go to the ship?"

Bill nodded with his usual grin and put a hand on his shoulder as they began walking. "Sure thing"

Dipper kept smiling as he walked with him not minding the hand on his shoulder. "I wish that we could've found the treasure though..."

Bill groaned and slapped his own forehead in frustration. "I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT"

Dipper shook his head and sighed "We could go back there but avoid the pit." Dipper tried to suggest.

Bill sighed. "I've had enough of that cave but I want to see what treasure there is. There’s a chance that there isn't any…what do you say pine tree?" he asked

Dipper thought for a moment. There was a less likely chance there was any treasure and that this island was a full on booby trap. On the other hand, something could be there since this place was so heavily guarded. Dippers adventurous smirk came across his face "I'm up for it. Even if there is nothing there, it will still be a hell of an adventure."

Bill’s eye lit up. "I like you’re thinking kid!"

Dipper grasped on the handle of his sword "What do you say, Captain?"

Bill looked at him with raised eyebrows before laughing. "I said I like you’re thinking!" he said, leaving out the 'kid' with a grin

Dipper laughed "I was just messing with you." He said releasing his grip "I really don't mind what you call me anymore."

"Well, I think you've outgrown 'kid'" he said after a brief moment of thinking

Dipper was secretly happy to hear that "Yeah? So I'm just "Pine tree" now?"

"Yep!" Bill said grinning down at him

Dipper grinned back and looked over into the forest "Well, we should go now Bill."

"Agreed. ONWARD!"

Dipper nodded and entered the forest, being careful like he did before

 

 

 


	8. Treasure Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two young pirates take another trip back into the dangerous island and this time, they will find the treasure big enough for each to be kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> This is it. The final chapter of The Captain and his Cabin Boy book one. I am so very thankful to have my best friend write this with me and it has been an amazing experience turning this into a fanfiction and showing the rest of the world this story. The sequel is in progress like I said. It’s not over just yet.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support.
> 
> Happy Reading!

~Chapter 8: Treasure Hunt~

 

Bill walked beside Dipper and began whistling. he didn't realize it but it was the song that Mabel had sung earlier to heal Dippers ankle.

Dipper heard his whistle and recognized the tune. He smiled to himself and didn't say anything

Bill kept whistling for a while before asking. "Hey how's your ankle?"

Dipper looked at his ankle. It was getting better just a dull sting was there. "A lot better. I barely notice the pain."

Bill nodded. "That's good"

Dipper nodded as well and stepped over one of the poison thorns on the ground.

Bill walked next to him, careful of where he was stepping.

"We should be there soon. I don't think we are that far from it." Dipper says

"Hm. You still have your book?"

Dipper nodded and pulled it out "Right here." It was surprisingly dry even though he was in the water.

"Whoa how did it stay so dry?" he asked in wonder.

Dipper shrugged "It could've been because no water can go into the pocket. Or there is a spell on it to make sure it doesn't get damaged." He replied

"Hm" he replied

Dipper kept walking. Surprisingly there were not much traps like the ones before. Maybe because this is the same path they took. But soon they made it back to the cave

Bill scanned the walls and began to speed up his pace. He could just feel the treasure here, and Bill couldn't help but start to get excited

Dipper felt excited too. But he remembered the trap that caused them to fall. "Bill wait." He said

Bill knew he should take what Dipper told him and groaned. "I don't want to wait"

"You won't have to. But if you don't stop now," Dipper ran and grasped his wrist before he got any closer to the drop "We will have to go through that all over again."

Bill stopped. "Fine" he muttered.

Dipper looked at the walls inside the cave. "If we stay close to the walls," Dipper looked up at him "We'll get there in no time." He assured him

Bill immediately stepped closer to the walls and kept walking. "You and the mermaid looked alike you know" he stated out of the blue.

Dipper followed right behind him. Then his eyes widen slightly when he mentioned Mabel. "I...noticed too..." He said

"I could tell" he said with a nod. "Was it a coincidence?"

"It could've been...but she has the same ruby I have on my sword." Dipper pointed out grasping on it. "I think it's more than that."

Bill paused. He laughed quietly to himself, 'So that old man wasn't completely insane' he thought to himself.

"Bill...who was that man who you visited when you acquired this sword?" Dipper asked suddenly curious.

"He went by Fiddleford McGucket."

"McGucket? Huh...odd name." Dipper said. "But it seems he knows a lot about magic..."

"Yes" he said and paused a moment before adding "Why do you ask?"

Dipper shrugged a little not speaking for a few minutes. "I guess...I'm just very curious and....confused."

"Hm. I don't blame you”

Dipper nodded slightly. He looked at the ground feeling it get wider now. "Hey, the path is getting bigger."

"So it is" he said as he kept walking. "I think we are almost there"

"Aye." The path got big enough for Dipper to walk next to Bill

Bill kept walking swinging his arms at his sides

Dipper kept being careful if there was any traps here. He knelt on the ground and dusted off a button he almost mistakenly pressed. "This is getting interesting..."

Bill squinted at it and knelt beside him. "what is it?"

Dipper pressed on the button with his hand and immediately darts whizzed past his head and stuck into the wall. “These traps are well hidden this time. So that means there is something special ahead.” Dipper replied

"Yes! I knew it!" he said with a grin

Dipper smiled "Let's keep going. But be careful." He said standing up again

Bill kept walking carefully through the cave

Every step that Dipper took, made him have a mini heart attack when he watched a javelin pass through in front of him or a large blade about to cut his legs off.

"Man whoever's treasure this is, they did NOT want anyone else to have it!" Bill exclaimed after he had ducked and avoided losing his head

"No kidding." Dipper yelped and did a summersault to avoid spikes.

Bill laughed as he jumped over a floor of spikes that came up out of no where. Luckily it wasn't too long if a jump.

Dipper sighed and kept moving on. Then he started to see a light up ahead. "Bill I can see something from here."

"Me too!!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Dipper grinned and walked in big steps to avoid traps. He was nearly there and he could already see gold and different jewels about to spill out of the cave.

Bill whistled in awe. "That's some loot we found ourselves, pine tree"

"And all for us...I mean for you captain." Dipper corrected himself

Bill laughed and rubbed his knuckles against his head and walked forward towards the jewels and gold

Dipper laughed as well feeling delighted. He was sure that there was no traps around here so he went straight into the treasure.

Bill did the same and laughed as he brought up handfuls of coins. "This is amazing! I can't believe we did it!!"

Dipper smiled brightly as he looked at the treasure "I know! It was all worth it."

"Totally" Bill grinned.

Dipper grasped a handful of coins and jewels in his hands and let it fall between his fingers. He laughed in delight and stared around in awe. He did it. He got Bill and himself here. They both did it

Bill ran over to Dipper and pulled him into a hug. "Nice job pine tree!!"

Dippers eyes widened slightly but he kept smiling as he wrapped his arms around Bill, "Thank you Cap!" Dipper said

Bill pulled back and clasped his hands on Dippers shoulders. He grinned down at him and said "You did good"

Dipper grinned back at him and nodded "You too." He said

Bills smile lingered a moment longer before he began to stuff his pockets. "Well let's get going!" he exclaimed.

Dipper nodded and grabbed a lot of coins and jewels and stuffed all his pockets "Aye aye!" Dipper said making a salute to him

When Bill got everything he could fit in his pockets and a rope tied onto the fairly large chest, he hoisted it over his shoulder. "This is all we can carry for now, but when we get back I'll send a group of my men out to get the rest" he explained, a golden crown slipping down his brow.

Dipper nodded slipping on a silver ring with a blue orb "Hopefully they won't get killed in the process." He said

"We'll warn them first" he shrugged. "Now come help me with this" Bill said as he began tugging the rope. "Plus I think we've already set most of them off.”

"True." Dipper hurried to his side and helped him pull on the rope.

And so the pair left the cave with treasure in their hands with their heads held high and adventure still strong in their hearts. The young pirates had grown close in merely a few days of being together. But neither of them knew what lied ahead. For the secrets of the journal were yet to be solved. And a new enemy was determined to find it...and claim the seas as their own.

 

ll To Be Continued…. ll

 

 


End file.
